


From Eden

by TheHigglediestOfPigs



Series: BPRD PWP [4]
Category: Hellboy (2019), Hellboy (Movies 2004-2008), Hellboy - All Media Types
Genre: (hellboy), (reader giving), (reader) - Freeform, Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Biting, Dildos, F/M, First Time Bottoming, First Time Topping, Fluff and Smut, Multiple Orgasms, Other, Overstimulation, POV Second Person, Pegging, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Prostate Massage, Reader-Insert, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:13:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28425291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheHigglediestOfPigs/pseuds/TheHigglediestOfPigs
Summary: Trying new things is good for you
Relationships: Hellboy (Hellboy)/Reader
Series: BPRD PWP [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2066541
Comments: 4
Kudos: 24





	From Eden

"Hey... you remember that thing you talked about?"

"Hmm?" you said, turning up from your comic book to look at Hellboy, sitting at the other end of the couch.

He left his hair down after he showered at the end of the day, and it had slowly dried in loose waves. He wore a plain black shirt and grey sweats, comfortable and soft. You wore your own sweats for a cozy night in with your love, the cuffs pushed up to the knees. Your legs were stretched out, feet in his lap, and he had been idly caressing your bare calves as he watched tv. When you looked up at him, his hand stilled on your shin, and something flickered behind his eyes.

"You know, the thing you talked about trying before," he nudged you. His expression was somewhat tight, nervous.

"Which thing?" you frowned, closing your comic in your lap. It wasn't like Red to get shy around you.

"What you showed me before, when we were looking at toys? And you asked me if I wanted to try it?"

"Oh, that." You set your comic book on the coffee table and scooted down the couch, draping your thighs over his lap instead, your feet dangling off the couch. You leaned one arm across his shoulder, and traced your fingers over his chest. A curious smile crept onto your face. "What about it?"

Hellboy had a small, coy smile of his own, but his eyes twinkled brightly back at yours, as he wrapped his huge right hand around your thigh, kneading your muscles slightly. He'd gotten so good at touching you, a grace to his movements that he didn't seem to have in any other arena.

"Well, I said I would think about it and I did... and I think I would like to try it," he purred. 

"Yeah?" you smiled sweetly, inclining your head to look in his eyes more directly. He looked away sheepishly but he also swelled with excitement under your heated gaze, chest heaving with an unsteady breath. You caught him under the chin with one finger, turning his big face back to yours. 

"You know you don't need to be embarrassed," you assured him firmly but warmly, stroking his beard gently with your fingertips.   
Hellboy closed his eyes at your touch, briefly, before his lashes parted again with a slight flutter, and he sighed when your eyes met, matching heat arcing between you.

"'M not embarrassed," he shook his head. He bit his lip for a moment as he looked you over. "But I am thinking about it, and how much you're gonna enjoy it..."

"Aren't you going to enjoy it?" you said, shifting slowly to straddle his lap. He was wide and it took you a bit of work to stay upright as your knees sank into the couch, but you positioned yourself with your face above his. Your breath ghosted across each other's faces, his smelling slightly of cigar.

"Oh, I bet you'll make sure I do," he chuckled darkly, skimming his hands up your legs, fingers catching slightly on the hem of your shirt as he wrapped them around your hips. He pulled you to him, nuzzling his face into your neck, inhaling deeply and humming in satisfaction, all the while kneading your hips, making them rock slightly. You grinned to yourself, wondering if that was him testing, imagining your skill and your motions. You rocked a little on your own, pressing your pelvis against his belly. Let him feel your muscles work under his hands.

"I will make you feel so good, baby," you cooed, carding your fingers into the loose waves of his hair. "We'll pick out a nice one and order it tonight."

He hummed again, deeper and more gravelly this time, pressing kisses to your neck and shoulder. You felt his sharp teeth graze softly on your skin, followed by his gentle tongue. Your own tongue couldn't stay still in your mouth, licking your lips as you wrapped Hellboy's hair around your hand experimentally, and gave it a little tug. He let his head fall backward with a soft grunt.

"That how you gonna do me?" he said huskily, a slight quirk to one corner of his mouth as he looked up at you, with heavy lids over smouldering golden eyes.

"Maybe," you teased, loosening your grip and fanning your fingers out to scratch and massage over his scalp once more. 

"I wouldn't mind," he moaned.

"Yeah?" you said, ducking your head to nibble at his ear. You pressed in close to whisper to him. "You want me to be a little rough when I fuck you in the ass?"

As it happened, you didn't get the gear you needed ordered until the wee hours of the next morning, but in the giddy aftermath of getting fingered and cumming the hardest he had in his life, Hellboy was more than happy to spring for expedited shipping. It would still take a day or two to arrive, but he remained excited. 

During work hours, he seemed to have a skip in his step, and winked at you a lot more, especially over his shoulder and with a swish of his tail. You refrained from patting him on the ass after doing it once in the training hall - all you said was "nice work, babe!" - and it resulted in him growling lasciviously and far too loudly.

It wasn't like you weren't just as excited, however, and when you were alone with him you snuck up behind him to pull his tail, dragging him backwards into your arms. He was much taller than you, and your arms barely made it around his middle when you held him like that, but he still hummed happily and pressed his backside into you a little. His tail snaked around one of your legs as you gave his ass a playful squeeze.

"You looking forward to me taking you from behind?" you said, with a kiss to his back, around the edge of his tank top. His tail tightened around your thigh reflexively. 

"Behind... In front... Sideways..." he grinned over his shoulder.

The package would arrive tomorrow evening, so you spent another night making do with your fingers and his. You considered your current tools in the box below the bed, but they were all ones chosen for your size; none of them came close to enough, and couldn't accomplish more than what his own hands could under your coaching. You were eager to properly stretch him, give him even a fraction of a taste of what he gave when he penetrated you. The vision of him laid out before you, clutching the sheets and chanting your name, would be that much sweeter with the weight of your hips behind it, the burn of your muscles as you held him down and worked him over. 

He purred and groaned now, with your middle and ring fingers massaging his prostate, but you wanted to hear him keening, voice catching in his throat as the pressure inside him made him feel like he was going to split in two around you, make him tremble and drool into the sheets. You whispered it to him as you made him cum over and over again, made him repeat it back - he was going to be cumming on your cock, you were gonna fill his hole and make him squeal. 

Before he was completely spent he made sure to please you, and his hands and mouth on your body felt different. They felt almost like the way yours were when you collapsed safe in his arms, trembling from pleasure and exhaustion while he gazed down from above you, proud and powerful. You wondered if he would look up at you and see what you saw, an overwhelming force of chaotic beauty and love.

Hellboy was restless all day again, impatient. He couldn't focus on anything non-physical, his eye always wandered to the clock, and unfortunately there were no missions. So, he ended up disappearing into the gym for most of the day or helping out with the heavy lifting around the complex. It was only made worse by the fact that you were called into meeting after meeting - recon targets this, and interdepartmental cooperation that. When you weren't kept busy, it was agonizing not to have eyes on Hellboy, but perhaps it was for the better. You managed to keep mostly calm, but you were prone to leg bouncing, and you did get snapped back into a conversation more than once after your mind wandered to what would be waiting for you in the mail room. 

The hours dripped slowly past, until finally you were cleared for off-duty status. You raced to the mail room pickup station. A discreet brown box was waiting for you. With your signature on the clipboard the desk agent slid toward you, it was all yours. You raced back to your room.

Hellboy wasn't back yet. You bit your lip in agitation. You wanted him to hurry up and get here, so you could open the package and finally lay hands on the treasured object inside. Or... you thought to yourself with a sly grin, you could open it now and have it on by the time he came back. You grabbed your robe and took the package with you to the bathroom.

Hellboy arrived to your rooms not much later, calling your name. You heard the door closing behind him almost as heavily as his footsteps landed, as he searched the small apartment for you.

"I'll be right out!" you called back, before stifling a squeal of delight. You checked yourself in the mirror, and you were thrilled. 

The two of you had settled on a shape that was somewhat realistic, with a phallic head and a shaft with some variation in thickness to make the experience interesting, but no extreme bumps or ridges that might be a little too much for his first time with you inside him like this. 

The harness fit like a dream, holding everything right where you needed it. You gave an experimental waggle of your hips, and the heavy equipment bounced and rocked in the ring that held it to your body. It felt exquisite with just that amount of movement, and with a stroke of your hand down the silky black silicone, you further confirmed that the feedback was excellent. You looked downright stunning as you turned to admire yourself, the harness complimenting your body in a way you had not anticipated. You looked powerful, ready to rock Red's world.

There was the sound of heavy footfalls and a thumping outside the bathroom door, and Hellboy's voice came through loud and clear from right against it.

"You hiding something in there?" he growled playfully.

Throwing the robe on hastily, you tiptoed to the door. The tip of your new appendage knocked against it, as you forgot the change to your body's perimeter in your excitement, and with a grimace of private embarrassment you quickly pressed it downward to be able to stand against the door as you cracked it open. Hellboy leaned against the frame on the other side, peering down at you with one hungry eye at a time through the small opening. 

"Yeah, you look like you've got something special in there," he licked his lips slowly, smirking at your heated expression.

"Back away from the door please," you said as evenly as you could manage, though your delight was slipping through. 

Red obliged, backing up toward your shared bed, palms out to his sides to indicate his willing compliance. He came to a stop in the middle of the rug at the foot of the bed, and looked at you expectantly.

"I think you're wearing too many clothes," you said, opening the door just a little further so you could crane your neck and peek your head around it. Your eyes were intent on him, raking up and down his tall, broad frame. 

Hellboy chuckled and started undressing, tossing his shirt to the side, fumbling with his belt as he kept his eyes locked on you. You smiled back with mock sweetness veneered over your brazen lust, your cheek leaning against the edge of the door as you watched him. The muscles of his chest and arms jumped as he got the belt and the fly undone. His jeans dropped and he kicked them to the side as well. He palmed himself a little through his underwear, the straining of fabric obvious even from this distance.

"How about I leave this package for you to open, too?" he grinned rakishly.

You rolled your eyes, but not without humour, and then you bit your lip as you looked him over again. The sight of those thick thighs got you every time, and your blood heated as you thought lewd things about them.

"Alright," you said. "Close your eyes and I'll come out. Don't open them until I say!"

He closed his eyes tight, grinning and standing at the ready. You tiptoed out of the bathroom, holding the robe closed around you and keeping the heavy cock tucked in with your other hand. Standing in front of Red so he'd be able to see you from head to toe, you stood tall and steadied your nerves.

"Open!"

Red cracked his eyes slowly, but seeing you were still covered, he blinked and shuffled, re-balancing himself. His mouth wasn't still, tongue licking over his teeth, his lips. His tail whipped through the air behind him. His agitation was delicious, and your smile only cracked wider as you stood before him, denying him the sight of what was in store for him. He took a deep breath and sighed impatiently, but said nothing, eyes boring into you with lust.

Slowly you parted one side of the robe, then as you pulled the other away, your new cock sprang free, and you put your hands on your hips. Hellboy's eyes went wide as he finally saw the black silicone in person, the cock's mild upward curve almost completely reversed due to the length and weight of it as it bounced slightly. It was only a little bigger than his own cock but it was huge on you, an unignorable weight on your pelvis. Somehow its presence was reassuring, steadying. You smirked at him proudly as he looked you over, your posture strong and confident.

"Wow," was all he said, with a complete exhale, his mouth hanging slightly open.

"You like that?" you asked, cocking an eyebrow.

"Yeah! How could I not?" he said breathily, looking you up and down. "Wow..."

You stepped forward, slow but sure strides, your hands landing on the crests of his hips. Your fingers teased at the elastic waistband of his underwear as you caressed him slowly around his sides. His muscles twitched under your hands as he adjusted his posture slightly, still looking you over with awe. 

It wasn't just about the cock, you realized. Something must have changed about you, your demeanor; you could feel it and he seemed to see it, and he couldn't get enough of it. He wanted to gaze at the way your body moved, oozing confidence, ready to call the shots. Your eyes caught his and he shivered under your hands, his eyes becoming more heavily lidded. A wickedness pulled at the corners of your lips as you thought about how it was usually you in his position, considering his intent and his ability, feeling like prey but knowing you were precious, about to be swept up into truly overwhelming sensation. How delicious it was to have the roles reversed in this way.

You slipped your fingers under the waistband of his underwear, your gaze not leaving his until the last moment as you tugged them down his legs. He kicked them aside once they fell to his ankles. 

Hellboy moved to touch, putting a hand under his own heavy cock and attempting to take yours along with it. It was certainly a sight, the throbbing red next to the smooth jet, his large left hand attempting to wrap around both and not quite making it. His larger right could do it easily; that wasn't the point though, and you stopped him, taking his hand and leading him to the bed instead. 

"Sit," you said softly. He lowered himself to the edge of the bed, and it creaked under his weight as he settled in. You took the bottle of lube from out of the bedside table, setting it within easy reach before you turned back to him. "Feeling alright?"

"I'm great, baby," he smiled, taking your hand back in his, stroking the back of it with his thumb. 

You stepped forward and kissed him, finally, softly but intently. He sighed against your lips as you skimmed them over his, catching top then bottom with gentle kisses, increasing the pressure each time. You stepped closer, and he nimbly passed his hand between you to push your cock upward, getting it out of the way and pressing it to your belly as you closed the gap. He didn't pursue your kisses, only returning them as they came, letting you do what you liked with his mouth. Your hands were firm on his shoulder and the back of his neck as you continued kissing, but his hands were softer, resting tentatively on your hips, twitching gently as he reacted to your attentions. It was intoxicating, the way he allowed you complete control and access. 

You flicked the tip of your tongue across his lips, and he sighed. A stronger swipe made him moan softly. When you slid your tongue into his mouth he groaned deep in his throat, and his hands tightened on your hips as you toyed with his tongue, coaxing it into your own mouth. You growled hungrily as you intensified the kiss, fisting a hand into his hair, and he responded with a soft whimper. You tasted him thoroughly, biting lightly at his tongue and lips. His hands wandered slowly up your back and pulled you in, both your cocks pressed tight between your bodies. He rocked weakly against you, panting slightly, but he didn't make any of his usual moves to take the lead. 

At last you pulled away, lips smacking wetly. Hellboy was lost in it a moment longer, eyes fluttering open slowly. He swayed slightly in your arms. Your desire still flared but it was tender as you saw the look on his face, blissful and overcome. You pressed a last small kiss to his lips.

"Lie back," you said softly, giving him a gentle push on the shoulder.

He dropped to the mattress with a sigh, eyes on you as he sprawled on his back, and put his left arm up behind his head to support it, to be able to look at you. His gaze slowly raked up your body from where your cock rested on his belly beside his, up along the stripe of skin visible between the fronts of your robe. 

"You're gorgeous," he sighed as his eyes met yours. 

"You're one to talk," you smirked, looking down at the expanse of jewel red skin laid out in front of you, the way his hair fanned out behind him on the bed.

Slowly you ran your hands up his thighs, his abdomen, all the way up to his chest until you were bent over him, groping lightly at his pecs, pinching a nipple playfully. He alternately hummed and hissed in breaths with his pleasure, his stone fingers grinding as they twisted in the sheets at his side. His left hand came up to caress your cheek as you lowered yourself to pepper kisses along his collarbone. You had to let the weight of your body fall against him to reach, and your cocks were pressed between your bellies once more. Momentarily you felt his hand grip at your hair as you put a little more weight on him to kiss his neck, but a look from you and he released you, gently combing his fingers back out. You smirked at him and pressed a quick kiss to his lips in reward.

Slowly standing upright again, you worked your way back down his body, nails scratching and fingertips tickling gently down the stripe of hair along his middle. When you reached the base of his cock you drew just one fingertip up the length of it. Hellboy shivered below you, his legs on either side of you curling slightly, pressing his heels into the edge of the mattress.

"I think I'm going to make you ready now," you said, reaching for the bottle of lubricant beside you on the nightstand. He said nothing, but nodded when you looked back to him, and he swallowed thickly as you popped the lid of the bottle open and began to pour some out on your hand.

When you had a good amount you put the bottle down and gently supported his heavy testicles with your off hand, before slicking your working hand down between his legs. He gasped softly as your fingers circled his hole, coating the area well, and you pressed in slowly through the twitching ring of muscle. It didn't take long for it to relax, and soon you added more fingers, scissoring to help him stretch a little further. He squirmed below you, every bulging muscle jumping as pleasure rippled through him. His eyes were dilated wide as they rolled back, alternating between tossing his head back and looking up to watch where your hand disappeared between his legs, behind his twitching red cock. The sight of the heavy silicone one you wore resting against his hip, nudging him as your forearms pushed against it, drove him wild.

"Fuck, 'm ready!" he gasped, rolling his hips, gripping the sheet at his sides in agitation. "I want you in me!"

You pulled your slick fingers out of him, giving his balls a gentle squeeze before withdrawing your hands completely.

"Turn over for me," you said gently. 

He growled with delight, and rolled over on the bed. He started to scoot up further onto the mattress. You grabbed him at the base of the tail to stop him going too far away. The moan that escaped him at that was a broken, hungry sound.

"That's it, wait right there," you cooed, letting go to pick up the lube once more. You dripped a copious amount on your cock and smeared it over the length, turning the silicone into glossy obsidian in your hand. "Ready?"

Hellboy looked at you over his shoulder, a strained hunger in his eyes.

"I'm ready," he said in a guttural tone.

You pressed the head of your cock against his waiting entrance, and the resistance transferred down the length, the harness making sure you felt everything just so. You bit your lip as you increased your pressure, until the slick head began to ease into Hellboy's tight asshole. 

"Oh, god," he gasped. You felt his tail whip around your body, coiling tight over your hips and down your leg, and he shifted in front of you, parting his legs a little more to allow passage of the thick member intruding slowly upon him. You gripped the base of his tail once more, adding a little pulling force to your slow thrust. An inch disappeared into him, then another, until with a choked sound from him you were seated completely inside him, hips pressed against his firm glutes. 

"Oh! Oh goddamn!" he panted against the bed, pulling the sheets so hard toward his chest a corner popped off the mattress. 

"You good, Red?" you asked, your own voice a little coloured by the delicious pressure of entering into him and the heat of his backside pressed firm against your pelvis. 

"Yeah," he sighed, his tail snaking a little further around you, tip trembling against your inner thigh. "That feels so... so good. So full." 

You kneaded your free hand against his butt, his hips.

"Good, baby, good," you cooed. "Let me know when you're ready to-"

"I'm ready!" he gasped. "I'm so fucking ready, I want you to plow me!"

His eagerness was startling but pleasantly so, and you grinned when he looked back at you over his shoulder again. 

"Alright! Don't be a hero or anything, tell me if you need a break."

He pressed backwards into you a little, his eye hot on you over his shoulder.

"I'll tell you, but I don't think I'll want a break."

You bit your lip, watching the way he smouldered at you. Slowly you drew your hips back, making his eyes flutter momentarily as the length receded from inside him. They snapped open wide again as you plunged back in a little quicker, and a moan was forced from him.

"Yes!" he breathed.

You drew back again, and thrust a little more firmly this time. He moaned and grunted through tight lips, breathing heavily through his nose. 

"You okay?" you asked again.

"I'm fine, fuck me!" he panted, trying to rock back into you without much success, his belly pressed into the mattress and his knees hovering just above the floor.

With a breathy laugh, you switched your grip on his tail and planted your feet a little more firmly. This time you pulled hard, and thrust into him with a slap of your skin on his. 

"Yes!"

Over and over again you rocked your hips into his, putting your back into it, pulling him with his tail and by the hip onto your cock. He cried out with every thrust, moaning your name. You could feel the way he twitched and clenched around your cock, changing up the way it fed back into your own pleasure. A particularly good angle sent a shockwave through you, and you moaned softly yourself. Repeating the action only intensified the heat in your blood and in your core. This was going to get you where you were going. 

It was going to get Hellboy there first, you realized, as he gasped and panted, pressing himself up now to curl backwards, so the head of your cock plunged forwards more directly into his prostate. He wouldn't take many more good thrusts at that angle,

"Fuck!" he gasped as he came. 

"That's it, Red!" 

You slowed your hips as he tensed, asshole clenched around your cock, his tail tightening hard around you. The tip of his tail shook like a rattlesnake's against your skin as he spent himself into the sheets under him, until he had no more in him and he collapsed back onto the mattress, gasping for breath. You panted softly as you balanced yourself again, smiling down at your breathless lover as you supported yourself with your hands on his firm buttocks. 

"Well!" you said to him, grinning.

He was limp against the bed until he caught his breath, then he peered over his shoulder at you again with a barely diminished appetite.

"Want to go again?"

You chuckled and shook your head.

"Insatiable you," you said, but it wasn't a no. You slowly slipped your cock back out of him, and he whined a little as the pressure disappeared. "Pick a new position."

Hellboy obliged with glee, and this time he turned himself on the bed, stretching out along the full length of it. He patted the mattress between his thighs. 

"Take that off first," he pointed at your robe with his chin. 

You dropped the light garment off your shoulders, and crawled up onto the bed. You were a little cold now, but as you positioned yourself between Hellboy's legs, he sat up and rubbed your shoulders to chase away the goosebumps.

"You didn't cum," he noted.

"Not yet," you shook your head.

"But you will?"

You nodded and pressed a soft kiss to his lips.

"Don't worry about that, though," you whispered. "Let me take care of you tonight."

"You always take care of me," he purred. "I wanted you to have fun with this."

"Oh, I'm having fun," you grinned, and pushed him back into the pillows. "You'll see."

This angle was a little trickier to get started, but when you pushed his thighs up a little toward his chest you had decent access to penetrate downward into him. You started slow again, but slipped easily in with the aid of gravity, along with the fact that he'd gotten completely used to it. This angle was interesting in the way it rocked the base of the massive dildo against you, and you closed your eyes and hummed with satisfaction as you bottomed out inside Hellboy. 

"Oh yeah," he moaned breathily, and you opened your eyes to see him watching you, his mouth hanging open. "That's what I like to see."

You smirked, and adjusted your base, spreading your knees a little further apart on either side of Hellboy's hips. He took one of your hands and put it on his chest, coaxing you to support your weight with your arms on top of him. He took your weight easily but he wouldn't be moving from under it anytime soon, and you were able to use your core and your legs to do most of the work as you began to rut into him. His left hand tensed on your forearm as you worked oversensitive nerves.

"Make yourself cum, baby," he whined. "I wanna see it."

You growled as you picked up the pace, fucking into him as hard as you knew how. He was trying to keep his eyes locked on you, to watch how your body rolled and jerked, the slamming of your hips in that sexy black harness in between his legs. The attempt was not fully successful as over-stimulation made him jerk and writhe, throwing his head back into the pillows. But he already loved it, loved the deep pleasure-pain of a second orgasm building, and by the way he curled his legs a little closer and hooked his feet behind you he was loving the way he was being stretched and pounded, too. You watched him, helpless against the waves of sensation, babbling your name and strings of curses as you managed to move his massive body and press it into the mattress hard with your own smaller frame.

The pressure was building inside you, and you tried to keep your pace steady through it, watching Hellboy with glee, feeling his chest heaving under your hands. You dug your nails in and your face began to twist as you got closer and closer, finding it harder to keep pace but finding it impossible to stop chasing that end. 

"Fuck, I'm gonna cum again," Hellboy growled. "Please, don't stop, cum with me."

"I'm trying, Red," you gasped. You pushed yourself a little harder, finding that angle that pressed most deliciously on your body, and rutting wildly. You were overcome with the urge to scratch one hand away so you could drop your face to Hellboy's chest and bite into the swell of one of his pecs. He roared as the prick of your teeth coincided with his next orgasm, and he didn't have much left but you felt a little wet spurt of cum touch your belly.

"Don't stop!" he growled when you started to slow. 

You licked at the spot you had bitten, and moved to a new place to bite, picking up the pace again, throwing your arms completely over him and grasping at whatever skin or hair your hands found on his body. You moaned and grunted as you fucked him, and he clutched at you weakly, whining and moaning as you pushed him to further waves of sensation. Finally you felt your release approaching, and with a few more thrusts you were jolting with your climax, your hips stuttering to thrust in time with the gnawing heat moving through your core. You gasped and moaned with each grind of orgasm, and when you could draw no more out of it you collapsed against Hellboy's hot red torso, senses blown out in the aftermath.

You were able to process light and sound again after a few moments, coming back to yourself to find you were surrounded by warmth. Hellboy's arms were around you, his hand gently stroking up and down your back, and he pressed kisses to the top of your head. You stirred and looked up at him, resting your chin on his sternum.

"That was amazing," he sighed, tired but happy. 

"You're good?" you murmured, reaching up to curl your fingers in his beard. He tilted his head down to kiss your knuckles before happily leaning into your touch.

"Yeah, baby, I'm good," he chuckled. "Are you?"

"Yeah," you sighed happily, turning and rubbing your cheek against his chest. Then a grin split across your face. "I just fucked you in the ass."

"Did you ever," he laughed, his chest lifting you, voice reverberating against your ear. "I hope you'll do it again sometime."

"Oh, I will," you said. Mustering your strength, you slipped your cock out of him, and unbuckled your harness, tossing it to the side. You'd clean it up later. For now you just wanted to curl around your man and fall asleep. You looked down at him as you crawled up to the pillow beside him, and you saw that look in his eye you were sure he got to see in yours, the one you gave him when you'd felt so physically full of him that it was like a glowing presence inside you. You pressed a kiss to his lips, tender but full of so much of your love that your brow knitted together as if you were in pain. He kissed you back with a soft sigh, cupping the back of your head in his hand, pulling you a little further over top of him. 

You finished the kiss and smiled down at your precious Hellboy, before curling up to sleep with your face in the crook of his neck, draped partway over his chest. The rise and fall of his breath lulled you into deep, dreamless rest. 


End file.
